Forever Young
by twilightfan333
Summary: This takes place right after New Moon. Bella  still wants to become a vampire and Jacob's last visit not only got her in trouble but also might have stopped her from becoming a vampire. but wait will Bella find away around the treaty, read and find out.RR


Chapter 1 

As I walked into the house Charlie was by a counter in the kitchen with his arms crossed and his face was scrunched up into a frown. I had never seen him like this, he looked like he could kill someone! I walked into the room and opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled 

"I…." I started

"A MOTERCYCLE" it wasn't a question. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. WHAT IF YOU GOT IN AN ACCIDENT? WHAT WOULD I TELL YOUR MOTHER, WHAT ABOUT ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE I WOULD FEEL? HOW COULD I LIVE WITH MYSELF? DID YOU THINK OF ANYONE AND HOW THEY WOULD FEEL WITHOUT YOU?"

I thought of Edward, but not how he felt I just wanted to hear his voice. Thinking about it now it was pretty stupid, but I would have done it over to hear his voice, well seeing that I thought he would never come back and that he didn't love me anymore it had seemed like a good plan. I didn't even care if I died, I was already dead without him except around Jacob, he was the only one who made me feel alive and happy.

"ISABELLE SWAN. ARE YOU LISTINENING TO ME?", Charlie screamed.

"yes" I managed before he started yelling again.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED. YOU GO TO SCHOOL, WORK, AND THAT'S IT. NO FRIENDS, NO PHONE, AND NO EDWARD." My jaw dropped. "THAT'S RIGHT NONE OF HIM. IT'S HIS FAULT", he said shacking his head. I found my voice ready to defend my beloved Edward.

"DAD" I shouted over him. He was silent now listening. "Dad it's not Edward's fault." I told him.

"but he left you.", he replied angrily, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"No, his family moved he didn't have a choice." He thought about his for a moment, he had never considered this fact before. It really was Edward's fault in a way but I would never tell Charlie that.

" I just don't want to see you get hurt. I never want to have to see you that depressed and in pain ever again. I care about you too much. I love you Bells." Tears were forming in his eyes threatening to over flow. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid like this ever again."

"I promise." Tears in my now realizing how much he cared. I ran to him and hugged him. "I love you dad." I said.

"I love you to Bells. You're still grounded though and I still don't have a good feeling about Edward."

"I love him dad. I can't just walk away from him. I'm sorry, but I just won't." I said releaseing him.

"I know but be careful and don't rely on him to much. Don't lose yourself over a guy and don't rush into anything." He said seriously. We never had conversations like this. I think this is the most we've actually talked, it seemed hard for him to have this conversation, but I could tell he thought it was necessary.

"Dad, I understand and I'm sorry about the motorcycle it was stupid and I'll never do it again. I understand how risky it was and how I should've thought of others and how it would affect them." I stated. He seemed convinced that I understood his point. He looked satisfied and went to turn on the game.

I ran up the stairs two at a time to my room. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. He looked sad, when I walked in he looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. My heart skipped a beat of course he had heard every word of our conversation. He could also hear Charlie's thoughts, which had to be much worse than the yelling.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I was trying to protect you and all I did was cause you pain and grief. I'm so sorry Bella I made a huge mistake. How can you ever forgive me?" He said. I looked at him shocked. I had already forgiven him, I couldn't continue to live without him. I walked over to him and looked into his beautiful topez eyes and said, "Edward I have already forgiven you. I love you and as long as you never leave me again I will be fine." He picked me up and held me on his lap with my head on his chest and started rocking. He than whispered, "I love you Bella forever and ever."

We sat like this for a while in till it started to get late. I hoped off his lap and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I had showered and brushed my teeth I went down stairs to say goodnight to Charlie. We said goodnight and I went back upstairs. Edward was still there but his eyes were dark now he needed to hunt and he seemed mad.

"what's wrong" I asked

"I just need to hunt." He replied

"You're mad though, I can tell." He looked up at this.

"It's just.." he started.

"Just what?"

"Charlie" he whispered, " all his thoughts are about me and how I'm ruining your life." I just looked at him shocked that this was getting at him. "Edward don't worry about him. It never us to bug you so much. Why now?" I asked.

"What if he's right though?"

"He's not. I know that I need you in my life." Tears filled my eyes afraid that he would leave again. "Bella I need you to." Reading my expression he added, "I'm not leaving you Bella. I was just thinking that I have to prove to him that I'm not as bad as he thinks." That would be hard and seeing his expression he knew this. I looked at his eyes and they were getting darker. "O go hunt" I said he looked up again. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I will stay if you need me.."

"Just go I'll be ok." He smiled at me kissed my forehead and jumped out the window.

I sat down in my rocking chair staring out the window looking at the moon. This mad me think of Jacob, my best friend, how he betray me like that? I knew why he had done it, he was trying to protect me from Edward. But I don't need to be protected from him, he loves me and I love him. I wondered what Jacob was doing and I knew he was mad at me for leaving him to save Edward. I wonder if I'll ever see him again which at this point I doubt. I missed his smile and how he made everyone around him feel happy. I got up and put on the CD Edward gave me for my birthday, grabbed my quilt, wrapped it around me, and sat back down in my chair. I rocked back and forth thinking of Edward and Jacob, hoping that one day they would be friends. I knew,though, that this was very unlikely.

I rocked myself to sleep and half woke up when I felt ice cold hands lifting me up and putting me in bed. He layed the quilt over me and got in my bed with me. I snuggled up to his chest, not caring how cold he was; he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I fell back asleep immediately, dreaming of me and Edward together forever.

I woke up at 6:00, my head was still against Edwards chest and he was still stroking my hair. I lay in his arms not wanting to move, I wanted to lay with him forever, not get up and go to school.

He kissed the top of my headand said,"Good morning."

"Morning." I replied. He sat up and I did the same. I grabbed some clothes and took my tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. When I got back, Edward was gone. At first I thought he had left me again, but then I remembered he'd had to go get his car so we could go to school.

When I went downstairs he was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. I had a quick bowl of cereal and then we left for school. Edward was quit , and looked concerned and disappointed. "Are you still thinking about Charlie's thoughts?" I asked.

"yes, but also about Jacob." I was shocked at this. He looked at me and started laughing.

"Why are you thinking about Jacob?"

"I'm thinking about what he said about the treaty." I looked at him, I had forgotten about the treaty. This ment that none of the Cullen's could bite me or the treaty was broken and the werewolves would attack. That fight would last until death and I don't want ethier of my families to die. I would think Edward would be happy about this though; he didn't want me to be a vampire.


End file.
